Invented Cages
by megaera211
Summary: It is not only fine feathers that make fine birds.' The team from the Cat Bureau comes to the aid of another young woman who is having difficulties with birds.


Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective trademark and copyright holders.

_Prologue:_

_Once upon a time in the Empire of the Birds, there was no singer as lovely as the Emperor's daughter Cordelia. Her singing could move her kinsman to celebration or tears. She was greatly loved by her father, Emperor Andron. During the legendary battle between the birds and the pixies, Cordelia was killed. Enraged, the Emperor fought and banished the pixies from this realm. After prosperity returned to his land, the Emperor still felt Cordelia's loss bitterly. One day, as he was conducting the royal inspection of his lands, Emperor Andron heard a sweet voice singing. Quickly flying towards the source, he was surprised to discover it was a young human girl. Listened to her sing while she was gathering forest herbs, the Emperor no longer felt the ever present ache in his heart quite as strongly. He knew then what he must do._

Part 1

The sun shined gently on the plants in the field giving them a lush, vibrant appearance; the trees waved lazily in the breeze and the small brook was clear and cool. It was if the field had a beneficent soul of its own, just as the created inhabitants of the nearby hamlet did. Toto was happily searching through a black mulberry bush for the juiciest sprigs under the trees that grew along the brook. The sun was beginning its midday descent, soon it would be time for tea and the crow wanted to contribute something to the small afternoon meal. With a beak-full of mulberries, he was just about to fly home when he heard the piercing cry of a hawk.

Startled, Toto quickly jumped into the mulberry hedge. He didn't think a hawk lived near the brook. The hawk cried again. Peering out Toto saw it soaring high-up in the sky near the sun. It did a rapid turn and began descending in a straight drop. Frightened short squawks suddenly emitted from the upper branches of the trees to the right. A cluster of sparrows shot into the branches of the trees. Undeterred the hawk flew right into the trees causing the other birds to panic.

Toto was about to make his escape when he saw a small, red-feathered bird fall into the brook. Seeing that the bird did not emerge from under the water he jumped out of the hedge. Taking wing, Toto flew under the fighting birds, swooped down, and grabbed the bird out of the water. Flying back to shore, he gently dropped the wet bird to the ground.

"Hey," said Toto nudging the bird with his wing, "are you ok?" A small moan came from the thing as it rolled onto it's back. "What!" gasped Toto. What he thought was a bird, was actually a small human woman wearing an elaborate red-feathered dress.

Hearing the cacophony grow distant, Toto looked up to see that the party of sparrows was attempting to retreat with the hawk in close pursuit. Bewildered, Toto looked down at the woman. She appeared young, with a blue-colored gem pendant around her neck. Not knowing what else to do, he gently picked her up and flew towards the Cat Bureau.

In the office of the Cat Bureau, the Baron put his quill pen down and reviewed his final entry before closing his ledger. He liked to chronicle the cases he investigated as a matter of record. Sighing the Baron stood and stretched, outside of the window he saw Muta sitting in his chair. "Hmm...must be nearly time," mused Baron.

Glancing at his pocket watch he confirmed that it was almost time for tea. At the cupboard he selected orange pekoe and chamomile to brew. He had just set the kettle when he heard Toto's panicked caws.

"Hey Baron, you'd better get out here," said Muta, "the chicken's got something."

Baron saw Toto flying over the rooftops of their small hamlet carrying what appeared to be an unconscious red bird in his claws.

"Baron! Baron! Fatso!" excitedly squawked Toto spreading his wings wide in order to land before the Cat Bureau.

"My word!" gasped Baron upon seeing the young woman. Quickly reaching out he took her into his arms. He chilled instantly as her feathered dress was still sopping wet.

"Muta, quickly!" said the Baron striding into the office with the large white cat right behind him.

"I'm on it!" replied Muta running down a hallway located near the Baron's desk.

Gently settling the girl onto the sofa, Baron saw that she was breathing regularly and had no discernable injuries. Looking at her closely he saw that her dress was intricately designed with red silk and red feathered plumes fitted to show off her slender waist and beautiful neck and shoulders. The red was a perfect complement to her honey brown skin and long black hair. Smoothing her hair away from her forehead, she had a small full mouth and large eyes, the Baron could see that some color was returning to her face.

"I was picking mulberries when I heard a hawk scream, then there was some sort of bird fight and she just fell into the river, I didn't know what to think so I just flew in and picked her up, I thought she was bird, I didn't think it was a girl, what was a girl doing with those swallows, why was that hawk after them..." twittered Toto upon the interior balcony.

"Please Toto, calm down," said the Baron, "once we make sure she is well, we shall investigate the circumstances of her arrival."

"I got them, here!" panted Muta carrying in his arms a blanket, towels, and hot water bottles.

"Good job Muta." said the Baron taking the hot water bottles and setting them around the girl along with the blanket and towels. Shortly, she took in a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. Looking into the faces of the two cats hovering over her, she said weakly, "Where's father? Father," only to pass out again.

"Father!" squawked Toto. "Who's father?"

"Well what do we do now with this wet rag?" queried Muta looking at the Baron as he put his hands on his hips.

Sighing Baron said, "What else? We grant the young lady the use of our guestroom until she is well enough to explain her sudden appearance. Muta, if you would be so kind."

"Yeah, yeah." Said the white cat as he picked up their new houseguest and walked down the hall.

Baron saw a red feather on the floor near the couch, picking it up he examined it thoughtfully. "Toto, you said you saw her with a group of sparrows?"

"Yes, but I've never seen them around here before and I've never seen a hawk around here. Ever."

"What about that gem around her neck? Does that seem familiar to you?"

Toto, who was smoothing his feathers, stopped and replied, "I'm not totally sure about the jewel but the setting it was in had an insignia on the back of it. A single feather crossed with a sword."

Walking over to his desk the Baron could faintly remember a story, no, a fairytale at best about the Emperor of Birds and his daughter.

Author's Notes: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry. To those who reviewed, I thank you kindly for your comments. I hope to have the next part of this story available soon.


End file.
